


This Hunger, This Fever

by Hydropistol120



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ahegao Gladio, Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Clarus needs a drink, Cor needs to do something, Gladio gets dicked down, M/M, Omega Gladiolus Amicitia, Protective Noctis Lucis Caelum, Regis needs a drink, Territorial Noctis Lucis Caelum, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ultima Noctis Lucis Caelum, alpha turned omega, kinda rape... but not rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydropistol120/pseuds/Hydropistol120
Summary: One morning, Gladiolus comes to the young Prince's room in order to wake him up on time, Regis wanted to see him. The Shield was not expecting the door to freeze behind him and his Prince to pounce on him.Now the four of them have to deal with the results.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	This Hunger, This Fever

Light shone on into the young prince’s room of the citadel. He moaned and groaned under the covers of his bed. Body flush, the young prince began dry humping his mattress. He moaned and panted,  _ grring _ and growling filling the room.

The rap tap tap of his door knocking filled the prince’s ears. The sounds soothing him, if only a little, as his thoughts began to collect.

A familiar, gruff voice was muffled behind the door. “Hey princess, rise and shine.” It was his shield, Gladiolus Amacitia.

Noctis looked back on his shield, tall, muscular, strong and cool tempered, yet could change into a fierce man on the dime if it meant kicking him into high gear. Gladiolus… also had nice hips for a fellow alpha… and if he were to bear his child, his pecs would only grow bigger and more. Noctis didn’t care if Gladio was another alpha, neither did he care for th inevitable scandals and taboos; Gladiolus was his shield, his, he signed away his body a long time ago.

Gladiolus entered the Prince’s suite, but wasn’t really paying close attention to his prince. “You really need to work on that sleeping in habit of yours.” He said as he walked over to the Prince’s blinds. The shield opened his blinds for him, then went to peer outside his room in the Citadel.

Noctis watched Gladiolus like a hawk… like prey. He took everything his shield said as empty talk as he watched him move. He watched the curvature of his shield’s firm shoulder under his kingsglaive uniform. He watched the tightness of the uniform, almost, just barely forming the outline of Gladio’s pecs and abs. Noctis saw the firm, plump ass through his shield’s dress pants For an Alpha, Gladiolus Amacitia had the body of an omega, a muscle bottom.

Noctis looked over at his bedroom door, Gladiolus’s one escape, and said shield was on the opposite side of the room. While Noctis had went to admire his form, Gladio was talking about his duties and responsibilities as king. Gladiolus finally decided to look at his prince after he had picked up and shelved some of his game cases that were discarded on the floor.

Gladiolus jumped, startled. He wasn’t looking into Noctis’s usual blue eyes, but glowing magenta ones. Noctis was hunched over on his hands and knees on his bed, he was breathing heavily with his fly down and black boxers exposed, something big hitched up in the boxers’ front. Gladiolus gulped as he glanced at Noctis and then at the door. The door was frozen solid. The Shield’s mouth pressed into a thin line as he looked back at his prince, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face and a look of uncertainty and fear in his eyes.

The smell of Nightshade then filled the Shield’s nose…

Regis, Clarus, Cor, and Ignis walked down the halls of the Citadel hastily. “Your Majesty, is this really necessary?” Clarus asked as he walked beside his old friend.

“Clarus, it’s been three hours since I asked young Amacitia to fetch my son, he hasn’t even reported to a fellow guard or glaive.” a hint of frustration and concern in the king’s voice.

“Security footage shows that Noctis hasn’t left the Citadel. Glaives report no sign of the Prince at the arcades he frequents, and Prompto hasn’t seen his Highness since last night.” Ignis informed.

“Ignis, please, check security once more. Clarus, Cor, and I will see to my son’s room.” Regis ordered/stated, releasing the advisor. Ignis simply half bowed and broke away.

As the three got closer and closer to the Prince’s suite… they started feeling small tremors. And the tremors grew more powerful as they got closer to the room. Earthquakes weren’t common, but the denizens of Insomnia knew what tremors felt like. Clarus, Cor, and Regis were concerned because they are 50 floors above ground ground, but it felt like they were near ground Zero. Trinkets and hall decorations fell off of tables,vases shook and shattered, paintings of previous kings and queens fell off their studs.

“Good Gods!” Cor exasperated as he caught himself on one of the walls of the hallway. “We need… to get to my son’s room.” Regis caught himself on Clarus, his shield steadying him.

As they reached the prince’s door, Clarus tried the door. “Gah! It’s locked, and freezing!” In response Regis raised his hand, a wave of heat encompassing the door. Almost instantly, water began to drain through the cracks of the door. Someone had used ice magic to block the door. Whatever the threat was, Clarus and Cor readied their blades. Cor took point, and kicked the young prince’s door down.

The first thing the three men were met with was an overpowering musk, strong enough to make their eyes water. The musk smelled thick and dominating like that of a Nightshade flower. Regis wiped his eyes, and his guards and two close friends steeled themselves through their tears as they looked into Prince Noctis’s room. Cor’s eyes widened and he turned to walk away. Clarus’s mouth gaped in shock, and Regis’s eyes widened, a bit of a blush in his cheeks.

Gladiolus’s Guard uniform and The prince’s pajamas were strewn on the floor, the former’s seeming in tatters and shreds. The sheets, blankets, and comforters of of the bed were disheveled, some of which joined the clothes on the floor. Gladiolus Amicitia, son of Clarus Amicitia, chosen Shield to the Crown prince, a muscular mountain of a man, was spread eagle getting dicked down by man he was sworn to protect, Prince Noctis.

The two were actually positioned facing the door, for their fathers and any others to see them. Gladio was in an upward dog type position, face flushed, mouth drooling, eyes dilated and almost rolling into the back of his head. He was supporting his weight with his knees, and pushing his chest out, both hands pushing him up. Noctis was behind his shield slotted perfectly inside of Gladio, his own legs spread, stretching his shield’s farther to accommodate him. Noctis eyes were glowing magenta, and he was bearing his teeth, growling like an animal. The Prince had one hand gripped on his shield’s waist, and the other reaching around his shield front, gripping his throat. There was a puddle of semen and other fluids pooling beneath them, a small stream arced off and had went to pool on the floor. 

Noctis didn’t care for his audience as he kept thrusting into his shield, their pants and moans of pleasure filling just inside the hallway now. The Prince’s voice hitched as he delivered a succession of quick and powerful thrusts, earning himself a collection of small breathy moans and gasps from his shield, before finally releasing another load in his shield’s ass. Gladio’s hole twitched and tightened, the shield couldn’t bear it as he closed his eyes, grit his teeth, and released his own load, splashing the already soaked sheets once more. There was a small gush and plop sound, as Noctis went to steady himself, some of the cum inside of Gladio had spilled out, making the puddle beneath them ripple and grow, draining even more into the new puddle of fluids being made on the floor.

Gladio’s head drooped down as he tried his best to rest and catch his breath. But his break barely lasted a minute as Noctis mercilessly pounded into him again. They were stuck like this for three hours, Noctis had been mating him for three hours straight. And the King and his shield just couldn’t believe this. Not only had the Prince presented as an Alpha, he was mating another Alpha, he was mating his shield, he somehow managed to subdue someone larger than him, and his son had the stamina to go this long.

Regis had shook his head, getting the shock and stun of what was happening out of his head, and trying to think rationally. He took a step forward. “Son-” Regis was cut off as dangerous magenta eyes met his own, killing intent emanating from them.

Whether angered or threatened by Regis’s approach, Noctis pressed more of his weight inside of Gladio. The shield gasped, eyes widening in surprise. Clarus now took a step closer. In some form of collected thought, Gladiolus arched his back and called out to his father, “Da-” The gripped sensually on the shield's throat moved to the back of his neck in an instant. Noctis bent his shield over and pushed his head into the sheets. Gladio took to moaning into the sheets now, and Noctis changed his position to better hold Gladio. His legs were now on the outsides of Gladio’s, and his upper body was pressed atop, crouching over the shield’s bent over body. . Noctis is still thrusting.

“You have to let Gladiolus go.” Regis told his son. Noctis just kept watching the two men at the door all the while still thrusting into Gladio. Noctis only perceived them as threats. Noctis’s hand moved from Gladio’s hip to pressing his stomach, causing more cum to gush out, and the hand on the back of his shield’s neck to his pec, squeezing the firm breast and playing with the nipple. Gladio moaned, “Ah!... Sto-... no- nnn… Ha- harder!”

Noctis nipped at the back of Gladios’s neck. “I’m gonna fill you up, wreck you. You’re a good shield and a better sheath.” He moaned in the other man’s ear. Noctis thrusted deeper and harder into Gladio, the other man groaning and moaning. Was Gladio getting off on this?

Regis and Clarus exchanged worried looks. Clarus spoke up, “Apologies your highness, my son is an Alpha like you, you can’t mate him.” They had hoped that by reminding Noctis, he’d break out of his trance.

A deep, growl reverberated from the prince, he sounded like a wild behemoth. “Don’t. Care. My. Mate.” With each word a hard thrust into Gladio. “This fever… is unbearable.”

Just as Regis and Clarus were about to try another step closer, they froze when they heard Noctis’s voice hitch. Strained pants from Gladio, then a gasp of air as the Prince’s seed filled him once more.

Noctis’s hot breath teased the shield’s back as he rested his forehead on one of the shield’s shoulderblades. Was it finally over? Gladiolus thought so as his Prince gave him a longer than usual rest time. He could feel a knot beginning to form inside of him. Gladio then felt a weight shift on his back, the warm breath he felt on his lower back moved up to his left shoulder. Noctis had shifted and stretched up to position himself over his shield's shoulder.

In that instant, realization dawned on the faces of Clarus, Regis, and Gladiolus. The shield writhed beneath. “Wait. Noct, stop. Think about this.” A cry of desperation in the shield’s voice. He couldn’t push the Prince off, he was too tired and weak from their activities.

“Son!” “Your Highness!” Both Clarus and Regis cried as they hastily made their way towards the Prince.

But they were too late. Noctis sunk his teeth into the crook of Gladio’s neck, blood beginning to trickle over the curves of the shield’s muscles. Gladio screamed as his Prince marked him as his own.

Regis froze, Clarus sunk to his knees as he looked on at his son’s marking. Gladio’s slumped down, blank, tearful eyes, and a smile of pleasure on his face. Noctis began his bite mark, a reactive habit of Alphas when they mate, an enzyme in their saliva that soothes and cleans wounds, slows bleeding, and helps platelets in mates to form.

Taking a quick break from tending to Gladiolus, Noctis looked up at their fathers and squinted his eyes. A wall of fire formed in front of them. “Leave. Now.” The prince ordered, his magenta eyes surging.

Regis grabbed his old friend by the shoulder and led him out of the room, closing the door behind them. Noctis went back to attending his shield’s bite mark.

After that it was five hours. Five hours they had to deal with shaking throughout the Citadel. And the occasional moans, groans, or yells. Some of the guards and glaives thought it was intel, torturing prisoners again. The sudden yells had maids dropping things and knocking overs things. Chefs were breaking dishes and adding too much seasoning or burning food.

The king and his retinue decided to hunker down in the throne room. They had to reassure those that were in the Citadel that nothing was wrong, while also telling guards, glaive, and cleaning staff to stay off of the Prince’s floor in its entirety. They couldn’t just send guards in, for one he’s the prince, secondly, he’s a danger while in rut. And, despite all that’s happened, Regis could never embarrass his son like that, the mental image of his naked son being tossed on the floor. He also wanted to save Clarus and Gladiolus dignity as well, It was hard for any father to see their son in that position, and Gladiolus presented as an Alpha a few years ago, being subjugated like that… the boy had all of Regis’s sympathy.

“This rut is lasting longer than most Alphas!” Cor yelled as he pressed his hands over his ears. 

“Wait.” Regis pipped, removing his own hands. His eyes darted, he pushed his Marshal’s hands down. “No noise, no shaking. I think they stopped.”

“My Son!.” Clarus bolted for the door and rushed to make it back to the Prince’s room. Regis and Cor followed after.

Clarus carefully opened a crack in the Prince’s Door. He and Regis peeked through the door, their hands ghosted over the hilts of their swords just in case.

In the Darkness of the room they could make out two figures under the covers of the Prince’s King sized bed. Both Noctis and Gladio slept facing each other. Gladio nuzzled inside of his Prince’s chest, one arm draped around his Prince’s torso. Noctis’s chin rested on the top of his shield’s head and sniffing his hair, his bottom arm he let Gladio rest his head on, the top arm he placed on the top of his shield’s back, hugging them close.

The two fathers exhaled a sigh and closed the door. Clarus inhaled. “Dear friend, that wasn’t an Alpha.” He said simply. Regis sighed once more as he knew he had research to do.

It was late into the night by the time everything had happened. The king had summoned a historian and archivist to look into what had happened. What the historian found out certainly shocked both the king and his shield. The king, his shield, and historian held their discussion in one of the council rooms.

Clarus took a long drink of water. “An Ultima?” Regis asked.

“Yes, a Super Alpha, or Ultima.” The historian affirmed. “They’re very rare, and you usually only ever find one in royal family lines”

“An Ultima is just like an Alpha, only more fertile and with higher stamina when mating, ruts are drawn out longer, as well.” He explained. “Ultimas can take anyone as a partner and produce an heir, turning Alphas into Omegas and increasing the fertility and gamete reception of Omegas. If they so choose, Ultimas can also take on more than one mate”

Clarus gagged on his water, coughing, warranting a collection of pats to his back by Regis. This man couldn’t be serious, his son was…. “What you’re telling me is that… my son is an Omega now?” the shield gulped.

The Historian fixed his glasses. “Well… yes and no. Gladiolus is still an Alpha, he still as the semen of an alpha, and an Alpha’s rut, now there is just someone he must answer to. Your son with still act like and be himself, however when he’s in the presence of his Ultima, he may become slightly more docile or submissive. Being mated to an Ultima, his ruts will become more similar to an Omega’s heats, though not as debilitating. Lastly, Alphas paired to Ultimas are known to just be slightly more aggressive, and there may come times where he will attempt to challenge Noctis. Other than that, there is no need to worry.”

King and shield sighed in relief. As the historian closed his book and rose from his seat, he caught the king’s hand in a handshake. “I can trust you to keep this quiet?” The king asked, placing his other hand atop the historians, he worried what would happen if news got out of Noctis’s presentation.

The historian smiled. “Of course, Ultimas are very rare, endangered even. My king, you can trust me.” And with that he left.

For once that day, both Regis and Clarus could breathe easy. Regis leaned back in his chair and looked at his shield. “Clar… you want a drink?” he asked

“Fuck yeah, I wan’t a drink.” The shield quickly answered, and the two rose from their seats and headed to the kitchen.

Regis grabbed a bottle of Moscato and two glasses, pouring one for himself and one for his old friend. The two sighed. 

“Gods, what are we going to do? What are our sons going to do?” Regis asked a question he knew his old friend had no answer to. The king took another sip of his wine.

“And at such a young age?” Clarus added. “His Highness isn’t even a man. My son has barely been a man.” He sighed, as he recalled the Prince being 17 and his son just turning 20 the other day. He recalled his highness giving his son a card and buying him new camping gear. He also recalled the many times the young prince complained about training and how their sons didn’t start off on the best of terms. Now they were mates? What were they going to do now? Clarus felt so powerless, how could he not save his son?

“They’ll figure something out… like we did with ours.” Regis said in reference to their previous wives. “It’s… nobody's fault for what happened. Young Gladiolus couldn’t have known, Noctis was not completely there, and we’ve never seen anything like an Ultima before.” The King consoled his old friend.

The two’s sentimental moment was broken by the appearance of the crown prince walking up to the fridge in nothing but his boxers, small muscles, pale skin, and black boxer-briefs for the night staff to see. The Prince pulled out a tall glass, filled it with milk, and chugged for about two minutes before he slammed the cup on the counter and took a deep breath. He then went through the fridge again, taking out four bottles of water and three wrapped plates of food and placing them in the armiger.

As he started to walk out, his eyes met his father and Clarus. “Oh… hey.” He greeted them, Clarus and Regis just looked at him wide eyed. “I was just grabbing some food for Gladio and me. He’d get it himself, but he said he didn’t look decent.” The two kept staring at him.

There was a buzz and Noctis looked down at his phone. “I gotta hurry back, Gladio wants to do missionary and cowgirl.” And with that, the young prince left.

What exactly are Regis and Clarus dealing with now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so... Where should I take this story? The harem route? Or keep it focused on our favorite muscle stud, Gladio? Leave a comment and review, share with your friends even.


End file.
